one of those days
by America's Ham
Summary: It's one of those days where you've turned into a zombie because it's just that boring. Will Puck and Sabrina find something to do? my first one shot! disclaimer:I don't own the sisters grimm


**My first One-shot!~~~~ well enjoy!**

I was just having one of those days. One of those days that you become a mental zombie and nothing can break your daze. I was currently sprawled across the couch with two books jabbing into my back and a stack of almost eight books beneath my feet. That morning, as always, Puck has exploded a vat of goo all over me. Today's special had been glue, royal blue hair dye, and chimp fur. Therefore, my now blue hair was sticking up in all different directions with chimp hair all over my body and Puck's chimps, Al and Carl, were now completely bald.

However, I hadn't shouted nonstop as I usual did. Today, I merely walked up to the fairy boy, punched him hard in the gut, shouted "Snot face!", and walked away. That was unnatural in the Grimm house.

"Hey Grimm!" Puck came into the living room with a bowl of last night's moth wing stew and plopped down on the couch, almost crushing me in the action. I rolled my eyes.

"What do you want dog breath?" I spat as I shifted so that Puck's butt wasn't so close to me.

"Why are you acting like a dead piggy today?"

"Excuse me?" I raised her eyebrow. I didn't know whether to be offended or just extremely confused. At the moment, I was both.

"I don't know. You're just being no fun." Puck complained. I sat up next to Puck and sighed.

"Okay, so what do you suppose I do? It's pouring outside, Red and Daphne are playing dress up, Granny Relda's out 'grocery' shopping, and Uncle Jake is… somewhere around here…" I listed in my defense. "That just leaves you." I added. At that moment Puck dipped his hand into the bowl of stew and scooped up the liquid to then shove into his mouth. Of course, only half ended up actually going into his mouth. The other half ended up on his face and dripping down his already dirty shirt. I grimaced in disgust and started to get up when Puck grabbed my wrist with a disgustingly wet hand.

"Ew! Get your hand off of me!" I shouted and slapped his arm with my other hand.

"Wait, what do you want to do today?" he said, spitting stew at me.

"I told you there's nothing to do! Now let go!" he released my wrist but it still left a drooping handprint of slop. "Blech! I'm gonna go wash this off, pig breath."

"I'm bored!" he yelled after me.

"So? What am I supposed to do about that?" I turned on the sink in the kitchen and started scrubbing the stew off my skin.

"Entertain me, peasant!" he demanded, still sitting on the couch. I started drying off the water with a bounty.

"I don't think so!" at that moment Daphne and Red came running down the stairs.

"Sabrina! Sabrina! Look what I got for Red and me!" Daphne called from the hallway. She was wearing one of her many puffy skirts with one of my very few fancy t-shirts and red wore a long red dress that she kept tripping over.

"That's very nice Daphne. You both look beautiful, now change before anything gets ripped of dirty." I shuffled back into the living room and sat next to Puck, which wasn't exactly my choice since every other seat was occupied by books or Puck. Daphne frowned, but eventually both girls thundered back up the stairs to change.

"Want to go outside?" Puck put down his bowl and wiped his hands on his pants.

"It's pouring." I stated with a disgusted frown. Maybe it wasn't such a bad Idea, it would wash all those worms out of his hair.

"So?" he argued.

"Okay! Fine, what did you want to do outside any way?" I whined.

"You'll see." He gave one of his signature grins. Well that wasn't good, but I could deal with that after he was done torturing me.

…

When I walked outside the rain was still pelting down and the ground had turned into a world of mud and grass.

"Hey Grimm!" I heard Puck shout. As soon as I turned, a glob of mud hit me strait in the face.

"PUCK!" I shouted and wiped the mud from my face. Then, I started to run after him, the mud squishing under my rain boots and the rain soaking me head to toe. My hands dug into the sluggish mud and I flung it at him, hitting him in between the wings. He dropped like lead, strait into a mound of mud.

"Hey!" he protested, but I was laughing so hard I didn't notice the ball of mud soaring towards me. We continued slugging mud balls at each other for what seemed like hours until we collapsed in exhaustion into a bed of grass. The rain hit our faces, but it was refreshing now instead of cold and aggravating. Mud coated our bodies and it would take hours to get it all out of my hair. All of a sudden, I found myself staring into Puck's eyes. They were the lush green of the grass. My breath caught as a flash of our first kiss ran through my head. It had been _nice_, and I wanted to kiss him again! No, no, this wasn't happening! Then, his lips meat mine and my eyes went wide. His were closed just like before. This time, I couldn't think. Nothing. All I knew was that stinky, annoying, Puck was kissing me. I broke away and was about to punch him in the gut when a car rolled into the drive way.

"Leiblings! What happened!" Granny Relda gawked at us as she got out of the car with three bags filled of who knows what.

"Hey, old lady! We had a mud ball fight!" Puck announced. He grinned cockily and I blushed. He's this close to me killing him right now. The rain started lighten into a drizzle as the sun poked out from behind the grey clouds.

"Well hose off and take a shower. Dinner will be ready in an hour!" she called over her shoulder as she made her way into the house.

"You can't make me take a shower! I'm royalty!" he shouted after her, but I picked up the hose, set it on high, and turned the knob. Puck flew to the ground from the water's impact. It will take me a while to admit this, but it had been the best (and most normal it's going to get) day of my life.

**So that's my oneshot! I know it's short but I never really do write long chapters/stories.**


End file.
